A Shining Promise
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Somehow, Amu finds herself falling in love with Ikuto. One day, she reveals this piece of information to Rima and Utau, causing her fourth shugo chara to hatch! But that still leaves the issue of Ikuto stupid cosplay cat! Full summary inside. Soz it no fi
1. Ransom Note?

A Shining Promise

Summary: Somehow, Amu finds herself falling in love with Ikuto. One day, she reveals this piece of information to Rima and Utau, causing her fourth shugo chara to hatch! But that still leaves the issue of Ikuto, stupid cosplay cat! And who is her fourth shugo chara? It doesn't look exactly like Dia…does it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did every episode would be Amuto and there'd be free Ikuto plushies because everyone needs an Ikuto plushie :)

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

How did it happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen? Oh gods…I'm going to go through the 5 W's at this rate.

I stared up at the ceiling. I was totally tired from character transforming with Iru earlier in order to defeat a huge bunch of X eggs. Funnily enough, the Guardians weren't there this time, and instead I found myself teaming up with Utau in order to defeat the X eggs. But even Utau's Angel's Cradle hadn't been enough, or Ikuto's Black Lynx.

The siblings were actually rather glad when I showed up; even though I couldn't use any of my own shugo charas because the X eggs had kidnapped my poor eggs before I could character transform.

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

"Ah! Iru is so much harder to control properly! I prefer Eru, even if all she does is wave white flags most of the time."

Ran, Miki, and Suu smiled. They knew I would never admit that Eru and I had grown fond of each other during the time that Utau had ignored Eru.

All in all it had been a good night, until a certain perverted cosplay guy just had to catch me from falling out of my character transformation with Iru. Did I mention I preferred Eru to Iru? Stupid cosplay hentai.

But of all people, why did I actually have to fall in love with Ikuto? I mean, Tadase is gorgeous too isn't he? Maybe I could re-fall in love with him. Besides Tadase is more my age…

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

"Ne, what about Kukai?" Ran giggled.

"What about Kukai? Oh right you like Daichi-kun don't you Ran-chan?" I smiled at Ran. She was really cute, even if she was annoying most of the time.

"Amu!" Ran blushed. Great, more pink to add to her outfit. Miki smiled and commented on how it worked great with the color scheme. We all burst into a fit of giggles until Ran got really mad. "So what if I like Daichi? It's better than Yoru isn't it?"

Instantly, Miki got really defensive. I know Miki has a huge crush on Yoru, but what happened to Kiseki? Maybe Miki and I were two eggs in a basket. Oh…wait one egg and one Guardian…I chuckled at my own bad joke.

"Yoru tops Daichi any day! All Daichi can think about is sports!"

"All Yoru can think about is food!"

"You can't blame the cat for being hungry! Or bored!"

"Would you like Suu-chan to make everyone some hot cocoa to argue over, desu?"

"Yes please!"

"Definitely!"

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

Anyways, Somehow I ended up hooked on Ikuto, damn him for being gorgeous. And having perfect hair. I have to ask Rima how she keeps hers so perfect. I played with the tips of my pink hair before I accidentally fell off the bed because someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" No one…hmm, I'm sure I wasn't imagining it.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Oh it's on the balcony! That makes sense! (anime freeze where the whole body becomes stiff and rigid) Wait…how did someone get on the balcony unless…

"Open up already," Ikuto coldly stated from the other end of the screen door. Geez, you'd think he'd be nicer about it by now. I mean I totally helped out with those X eggs earlier!

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

Moments Later

"Finally you open the door. It's cold outside you know." Ikuto walked closer to me. "Maybe I can warm up in here?" he whispered into my ear…

I could literally feel my face turning red. One thing was for sure; I was definitely not cold right now! Suddenly, Utau walked through the door. So Ikuto can get up here and bring someone else with him? He's crazy…

"Stop being stupid Ikuto. She already has to deal with Eru half the time, she doesn't need you annoy her either. Let alone tease her…" Utau looked pissed off, but not because I was with Ikuto…That was definitely new.

"What happened to your brother complex, Utau?" I asked, moving towards her, partly to hear her better and partly to get away from Ikuto. Just being in the same room as him makes me woozy!

"Kukai asked me out."

"Serious?"

"Right out of the blue…and completely randomly, in front of the whole school."

"Wah! That's so cool of him!"

"Umm…I'm still here you know. I'd prefer it if you didn't start ranting about Kukai in the presence of someone as hot as me."

After a few moments of laughing, I finally asked Ikuto why he'd come here tonight. And why he brought Utau with him this time.

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

"This time? You mean you visited Amu this late at night without me before?" Utau and I had become fast friends after I bugged her like crazy because Kairi left…besides Utau is so much fun to shop with! And Utau is the only one who understands the pain of having more than one shugo chara. Oh and while I was thinking about all this Utau was ranting like crazy, just so you know. That girl can really rant once she gets into it. Her inner character really is fun.

Ikuto sighed. "Well Amu-_chan_," umm, insert blush here! "Do you want to listen to Utau rant, or do you want to know why I'm here and why I put up with my annoying little sister all the way over here and even brought her into our, special area." He smirked and motioned towards my bed, which was still a mess from me pounding on it because I just couldn't figure Ikuto out.

Utau glared daggers at Ikuto while I created another shade of red. I think I'll make the official color theme for the Ikuto hate-club.

"If she lets Utau rant, does that mean you'll shut up?" Ran asked, while giggling like crazy. Then she flew up to Yoru and stuck her tongue out at him. Miki noticed but decided that instead of yelling at Ran, she would just draw Ran teasing Yoru and threaten to show the picture to Daichi. Suu only giggled and flew off into the kitchen to make another batch of hot cocoa.

Ikuto faked hurt, which looked really funny and made me laugh, while Utau smacked him a couple of times. "So do you want to listen to a bored singer rant?"

"Or an even more bored cat?" Utau retaliated immediately.

"I'd like to know why Ikuto is stealing your beauty sleep, Utau. Models definitely need every drop of rest they can get! Especially with the crazed fan boys nowadays." Utau and I nodded, once again forgetting that Ikuto was still in the room. Which is pretty hard to do when I'm alone, but maybe that's because if Utau wasn't here I'd probably just stare at Ikuto all day.

Ikuto coughed, stared at us in a pissed way, and finally said, "Easter just "shipped" a bunch of new recruits from foreign countries. And they're all really strong. It's more than a couple of X eggs now. These people…well let's just say that tomorrow Utau and I will be joining the Guardians for tea. Utau refused to let me go unless I gave you a heads up first."

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

The situation was rather serious, but when Utau and Ikuto are both around…I'm just so happy and I can't really realize how serious the situation is. Ikuto always brings out my inner character, and my inner character and Utau's inner character get along really well! Besides, I have Ikuto, and Utau, and all the Guardians to help defeat Easter. It didn't really matter how strong the other side was right now.

"Hey Utau, do you want to stay over? You can stay too if you want Ikuto. Since we're both going to leave for my school anyways…" Utau and I went off on a rant. We were once again in out happy place…and Rima wasn't even here yet! Gods, tomorrow was going to be so much fun. Because, of course Rima is the Queen of ranting. She has code names for all our missions, including KBN (Kill Bitch Now), KBL (Kill Bitch Later), and MBP (Murder Bitch Pronto!) Nothing could go wrong.

I closed my eyes and smiled. When I opened them again Ikuto was smiling at me. Well actually, he was smirking. "It's time for kids to go to bed." He blew in my face and told Utau to stay with me before he left.

"Wait Ikuto!"

Utau shook her head. "Don't. He's giving us our privacy. He'll be just outside. Unless you want him in this room? While you're sleeping?" I blushed…I guess I should tell Utau…shouldn't I?

"No way! Unless…you do, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You like Ikuto."

"Yeah." I nodded; I should have known Utau would figure it out without me telling her. Thank god, I think it might be hard for me to say that I l-l-like Ikuto.

"OMG!" Utau hugged me. "You've been like a sister to me ever since you got Dia back, and now you'll be my sister-in-law!"

"Utau! Don't you think that's a bit far?" We giggled all night long and finally fell asleep just before midnight. I looked up at the moon just before I fell asleep and saw Ikuto's character transformation standing on top of the lamplight by the streets.

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

The next morning, Ikuto stood in my room. There was something in his hands. An egg! A diamond egg…wait isn't that mine? A bright light evolved from the egg and a number ten shone on the egg. He tapped lightly on it and pointed to the number. Okay…I'll have to figure out what the number is about later.

"Ikuto?" I groggily asked.

"Shh." He pointed at Utau, who was still sleeping. So he could be pretty sweet. "We need to take care of this fast." Huh?

I knew Easter played dirty…but when Ikuto showed me the ransom note, clearly signed by Easter, and my little sister's name somewhere on the paper…

"Let's go," Ikuto said, still character transformed with Yoru. But this just didn't feel right. I looked at Utau.

"She needs sleep." Ikuto said.

"I know, but is it safe to leave her like this. I mean…they got Ami…"

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

And then the whole room turned black. All I heard was, "Ikuto-kun. You better say bye to Utau. You're lucky…I didn't give your girlfriend the chance to say goodbye to her sister…consider yourself privileged!" A maniacal cackling was heard as a group of X eggs and some X charas took Utau away.

At that point I collapsed into Ikuto's arms.

This situation was serious. And there was no Utau to lighten up the situation now.

The diamond egg shone once again, and the number changed to a nine.

(Imagine a line here. I don't know how to make a line show up on fanfic so if anyone does know please tell me! I can't stand how unreadable my stories look)

My first Amuto! Please Review. and ummmm well what else is there to say? I hope you liked it!


	2. Ikuto's Kidnapping

I just want to say thank you for the following things:

1) Telling me how to make the stupid lines on fanfic

2) Giving me a bit of inspiration (MBOS? I think I'm gonna put that one into the story)

3) Reviewing! It makes me happy :)

4) And I still don't own Ikuto…wah!

5) I don't own any of shugo chara either

6) I've made a list of Christmas presents (Ikuto and other hot guys from other mangas) and posted them on my profile. If anyone has a couple million extras dollars I'd love to get one for Christmas, or my b-day. It's November 16th. Go Scorpios!

And now I'll shut up and start the story. I love you guys!

7) Oh yeah, I'm taking requests now so if anyone is handling too many requests or you suddenly can't write a story anymore and you still want it posted online, I'd love to help. But I'm warning you; I'm new at this whole requests thing…

8) I'm officially going to dedicate myself to becoming an official fan fiction author who actually posts every once in a while so that means faster updates! Maybe once a week, two weeks tops. If you're lucky I'll try and shove in two chappies a week )

9) And I'm still loving your reviews

And now I'll really start the story. Sorry, I just had to rant!

* * *

(Amu POV)

"Utau…" I sat on my legs for a few moments before completely collapsing onto my bed. "I want to go after her damn it!" I covered my mouth and looked around to make sure Ami hadn't heard that…oh wait. They took Ami too.

"Wah! This isn't fair!" I sniffled. "I want Ikuto…" my voice faded away towards the last half. I sounded like I was whining. "That's it! Forget everyone else. I'll go in with just Ran, Miki, and Suu like I usually do!"

As I moved towards the door, a gentle breeze knocked from behind, pushing some strands towards my face. A cool embrace awaited me, as Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. "I can't let you go. I'm sorry Amu-chan." Then he murmured something that wasn't entirely audible. All I could make of it was "I can't…they…Utau…not Amu too. Anyone…Amu. Anyone but Amu." I flushed. Anyone but me?

"But…Utau," I whined. And this time I really whined. I threw in a puppy dog face I hadn't quite mastered but Rima swore I was getting better. And I really needed it right about now! "What if you go with me? Then can we go after Utau right now?"

"No."

"Ikuto!"

"You will tell your friends what happened to your little sister." Oh right, the Guardians…I forgot about them while I was desperately trying to leave the house and save Ami and Utau. "But today's Sunday! School doesn't start until tomorrow!"

Ikuto held up my diamond egg. "I'm holding this hostage until you get backup. Then you can have it back."

"Nani!" I scrambled towards by shugo chara box. Ran, Miki, and Suu arose sleepily. Lightly pushing down on the lining of the box, a yellow egg decorated with diamonds lay there. I smiled, and released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thank kami," I held the yellow egg closer to me. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I lost Dia to another Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto smirked.

* * *

­(Ikuto POV)

I looked at the egg in Amu's hands. To me, Amu was that egg. A prized part of me, a part I wanted to be, that I had lost once (Damn you Kiddy King!) and I would die if I lost again. Especially because this time there was no guarantee I'd be able to get her back alive.

"Wait!" Amu hit me, hard. "If this is my egg, where did you get that one from? You tried to trick me! You stupid…stupid…stupid cosplay hentai cat guy!" She started pounding me playfully with her fists.

I smiled. This was a side of Amu that she had shown to Utau only recently, and I'd only heard about. Who knew the Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu could be so violent? "But Amu-_chan_," I whined, stressing the chan part so as to annoy her. "This is your egg. Your fifth chara. I found it by your pillow yesterday morning, who else could it belong to?"

I waved the egg in front of her eyes so that she could see the intricate pattern on this egg was different from her other eggs. "And when I found it, it was a brighter shade of yellow. Now it looks slightly gold." Amu looked rather surprised.

"A fifth chara…I have a fifth chara."

"Yup, so do you want to go call the Guardians now?"

Amu looked strangely at me, and asked "How?"

Moments later she definitely regretted it.

* * *

­­­­­­­(Ikuto POV)

"Ikuto, you hentai! Put me down already!"

I smiled, jumping lightly from tree to tree with Yoru and Miki perched on one shoulder and Ran and Suu clinging onto my hair. Suu seemed to be enjoying the ride, as did all of the charas. Hell, even I was enjoying this…mainly because I had Amu in my arms but still I was enjoying it. Come to think of it…Amu's the only one who has anything against it…

"Wah! It's cold and high and I get the feeling that you're going to drop me any second just to hear me scream!" Amu had her eyes shut tight. Well I say shut, but I swear she squeezed them shut, you can see little lines forming from the pressure. It's rather cute.

"So, you really want you to put you down, ne?" Amu finally opened her eyes in a kind of scared shock. She looked down for a mere second before clinging onto me tighter than all the shugo charas put together. The she shook her head so hard it might've fallen off. I smirked and bit her ear again, seeing as it was practically right in face…and Amu jumped right out of my arms.

"Wah!" Jeez. For someone so tomboyish, Amu sure has a really girly scream. I watched Ran fly down towards Amu and do a character transformation. Amulet Heart…cute, but not as fun to tease. Wait, I lied. Amulet Heart is so much fun to tease I smiled, thinking back to the first time I met Amu. So cute, so innocent, and she sure as hell hasn't changed.

"Finally!" Amu cheered, standing on the ground with both feet. "Ground! Something besides tree branches! Something besides…" I blew in her ear. "Wah!"

"Ikuto! That was mean!" Amu sat on the ground, too exhausted from struggling to stand back up. "At this rate, we'll never get to all the Guardians in one night…"

I laughed. Jeez, I act too carefree around this girl. Smiling, teasing, even laughing! I've gotta watch it…I mean Utau's already caught on. But then again Utau isn't that dense. "Amu…you're standing in Kiddy King's backyard."

"Eep! Tadase-kun…his backyard? Kyaa!"

* * *

­­(And still Ikuto POV)

"So you're trying to tell me that your little sister got kidnapped by Easter?" Kiddy King had concentrated entirely on Amu, absolutely obstinate to the fact that Ikuto was now helping them.

"Yeah, and they've got Utau too. Ikuto says Easter got more powerful and…"

"We must save your little sister, Hinamori-san! I will…"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Kiddy King…when I'm around will you just listen?" The Kiddy King stared at me as though I had just appeared.

"Where did you come from Ikuto?" I swear I could have fainted right there.

"Hinamori-san! This is dangerous! How do you know Tsukiyomi isn't just trying to kidnap you as well?" Me? Kidnap Amu? Well, sure. But not right now! Damn it dude, get your priorities straight! I am not going to take Amu away from society when she needs it the most. I actually do understand some things you freaking bastard…

"But, he's the one who suggested I come to the Guardians first. And he stopped me from hunting Easter down solo this morning. And he lost Utau as well!" Amu checked off the reasons with her fingers. "And he's the one who found—eep!"

"Shh!" I whispered into her ear, after biting on it to shut her up. "Let's make this our little secret for a while okay?" I winked at her, hoping she would get the hint. I don't know why, but it's like I saw Amu in my dream last night.

* * *

(Flashback)

Amu-chan…

Amu stood floating in midair. A black cloud surrounded her. Above her, the new egg shone above her.

"Don't tell anyone else yet okay Ikuto?" She smiled genuinely, like one of those angels they pay millions of dollars to make guys go gaga. Only, this was my angel. And I didn't have any intentions of sharing. Yes, I'm greedy got a problem with that?

The egg floated into my hand. Glitter writing appeared above it. A clear, sweet voice rang out, reading each word aloud. "I am Amu's fifth shugo chara. I was not supposed to appear yet. I was supposed to be the last shugo chara…but Amu needs me now. Unfortunately, she has not unlocked her heart completely yet. You are her key, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and you must help her unlock her heart."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Amu looked at me strangely. Did I recap my dream out loud or something? She brought her hand up to my forehead. "Nope, it's not too hot. Are you okay Ikuto-kun?" She blushed. Must be the Ikuto thing…wait Ikuto?

"I'm fine. Just pissed that the Kiddy King doesn't trust me with my newest little doll." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her onto my lap and then draping them around her neck before letting it hand there. "If it's Amu you're worried about, I'll take care of her." I watched both Amu and Kiddy King turn different shades of rend, depending on anger and embarrassment before I stole Amu's phone and decided to once again take thing into my own hands.

"Ohayo. I'm harassing Amu-chan at kiddy King's house so if you want to come join the party you better hurry up. Bye Yaya!" The next phone calls were about the same. Kukai actually picked up, and he seemed pretty worried about Amu. Another rival, damn it: Kairi, Kukai, and Tadase! Rima's servant relayed the message to Rima-sama but I heard a scream in the background so she must have gotten the message.

Sanjo-san agreed to drag Kairi (who really didn't need any encouragement to see Amu) and Yuu Nikaidou (who wanted to see Suu anyways) as soon as I mentioned Utau's name. Either way, sooner or later I was pretty sure I could harass Amu in front of al of her friends in a few minutes.

Surprisingly, Rima was the first one to enter the house. "Get your hands off Amu!" She screamed, her eyes glinting as though I had just told a really lame joke. I hugged Amu tightly, not letting go at all.

"Wanna play tug-of-war for her? Because I'm not letting go any time soon. Do you want me to let go Amu-chi?" Rima watched in amazement as Amu flushed her new shade of red. That outta be her official color. It looks nice on her…

"Ikuto!" She swatted me away. "Go play outside with Yoru. Annoy Tadase or something…"

"Sure thing," I smirked. Yay, more fun!

* * *

(Amu POV)

"Um, Rima. I need to tell you something before we start the meeting." I sighed, and blushed, and then did a mix of the two because I wasn't sure what to do next. I looked into Rima's recently gleaming, angry eyes and found that they had returned to a calm state, without raging waters or anything.

"I think I can probably guess…" Another Utau? These people know me too well. "But I wanna hear you say it." I flushed again.

"Nan-nande?" I shook my head. How am I supposed to tell Rima? And I thought Utau and Ikuto could be cruel, Rima is just a monster!

"Fine, I guess I don't need to know after all huh?" Rima sighed and looked extremely depressed. Her eyes wandered about for a moments before resting on the door. "I'll be leaving."

"Wait!" Rima turned towards me again. "I wanted be the first one to know that I…atashi…atashi…I like Ikuto." The last part came out as a whisper, but Rima heard. I could tell by the way her eyes clouded over and got all misty. But somehow, just saying, just saying that I liked Ikuto made me feel better, stronger. "I like Ikuto." I repeated, more audibly.

"I really like Ikuto." I was immediately glomped by Rima. She had character changed, but I could tell she would actually be less energetic than if she hadn't character changed. Guess me admitting anything really is a rare sight huh? Either way, I'll have to thank Kuso-Kuso later.

Somehow…the room turned black. "Rima? Did the lights just go out?" Rima looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay Amu?" Apparently she couldn't see what I was seeing right now. Ikuto pulled open the door.

"Get out of here Rima! Greet the rest of the Guardians, something, anything! Leave Amu to me!" He ran towards me, I know because I can hear his footsteps. They grew louder with each second, and after a few steps I could hear his footsteps sync with his heartbeat.

"It's alright Amu. I can see the dark too." He wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be okay." Somehow Ikuto's comforting words only made me worry more. "Unless you're afraid of the dark?"

I laughed. His teasing was so familiar, so comforting. I snuggled into his chest, happy to have someone with me right now. Something told me Ikuto had gone through this before…and he didn't have a hottie to help him through it.

A bright light shone through the darkness. The new egg floated over from my bag. So Ikuto did give it back, maybe I should him trust him more. A soft, gentle melody played; it sounded like Ikuto's violin. He was humming the gentle chords into my ears.

"It's almost over, just give it some time. Oh and listening to what it has to say also might be a good idea." I clung onto his arms, too scared of what was about to happen to care about how close I was to Ikuto.

"Hinamori Amu," the egg began, "you have unlocked another chamber within your heart. You are extremely close to the end; perhaps that is why you have been chosen. But every heart will have a shade of darkness, and it will be necessary to control this spark if you wish to defeat Easter. You have kindled a warm spark today with your friend Rima, but you still have a ways to go." The egg glowed even more brightly.

"Still, congratulations, and Ikuto, you have come quite a long way as well. Perhaps you should tell the girl how many chambers she has left, and how many she has unlocked. Until we meet again, Hinamori Amu, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

The darkness overcame the radiance of the egg once again, and I collapsed, drained of all energy. Still, I was able to see the number nine etched on the egg glow and change into an eight.

Mmm…I'll ask Ikuto later. I'm really tired right now.

And with that I found my head against Ikuto's chest…Kyaa!

* * *

OMG! Please review! Oh and this was a really long chappie for me so tell me if you like them at this length or if it's too long/ not long enough. Hey, I can actually make the lines now...Thank you for telling me! And I love you guys for reviewing! And...hey...I uploaded twice in a week. WOW...I'll try to keep my uploads rolling!


End file.
